


Day Sixty-Seven || Royalty

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [67]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Every princess needs a knight to protect her. But Sasuke will soon learn there's more to keep Hinata safe from than he might think.





	Day Sixty-Seven || Royalty

It’s to be a double coronation of sorts.

Today is the day the elder princess Hinata turns eighteen, and will meet the first of her potential suitors. And in the same breath, so too will she receive her appointed knight: one assigned to guard her life with his own. Much like marriage, only death can part them.

Standing in a small room outside the main hall, he can be found adjusting his armor: checking buckles, buffing at any perceived smudges upon the steel, and ensuring the smooth draw of his sword. She’s to bid him her knight with the blade upon each shoulder, and the last thing he wants is to have it catch while everyone is watching.

Beside him, his brother gives a warm smile. “I can’t begin to say how proud I am, Sasuke. Today, you receive the highest honor a knight could ask for: to be entrusted with a royal life.”

Glancing up, there’s a hint of several emotions in the warrior’s gaze. “...I have to wonder how necessary I’ll be. If she weds a prince, she’ll have an entire army looking after her.”

“True, but not as...directly,” Itachi reminds him. “Unless strictly necessary, you’re not to leave her side. From today on, her life is in your hands...and yours in hers. Both sword and shield shall you be.”

Sasuke can’t help a small sigh. “...it should have been you.”

“...perhaps in birthright, but Life has other plans for me. My fragility of my health is hardly becoming of a knight. I am content in my new path.” A hint of teasing alights his eyes. “I can put my mind to more use as an advisor now - far better than a body that oft betrays me. We’ll leave the hacking and slashing to you, dear brother.”

The jest earns a small smile, head bowing as a huff of humored breath escapes him. “...I suppose you’re right.”

It’s then a steward pokes his head through a door. “Five minutes, now - do be ready.”

The knight gives a curt nod. “Are you needed elsewhere?”

“I am. But I wanted to wish you luck, and relay my pride in you one last time.”

“You speak of it so often, it’s a wonder it’s not invaded my dreams.”

Rolling his eyes, Itachi takes his leave and moves to join the rest of the council. Left behind, his brother moves on from adjusting his gear to taking care of his nerves. Crowds don’t bother him: he’s been both around and within a huge army since he was a small boy. Numbers don’t frighten him.

What  _ does _ (not that he’ll admit it) is the issue of first impressions. He’s never directly met the princess before. They’ve been in the same room, and he’s seen her from a distance. But they’ve never met eyes, nor spoken to one another. And now, they’re stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. At the very least, he’s heard she’s easy to get on with - kind, patient, if not a little reserved and perhaps timid.

...but he can hardly blame her with a father like Hiashi.

There’s no time to mull that over, however, as the door opens, and he’s guided to the foyer of the main hall. Beyond the doors, he can vaguely hear the pomp and circumstance as the princess is granted her honors and responsibilities. That’s more Itachi’s side of things.  _ His _ part will come later, once that’s all said and done.

For the moment, he stares at the solid oak doors, eyes flickering over the woodgrain as he does his best to clear his mind. They rehearsed this once (with a stand-in princess: a scullery maid), so at least he knows what to do. But as for what to  _ expect _ , well...that’s an entirely different matter.

And then he hears his cue.

There’s a slight jerk to his muscles, and then the doors open...slowly. Which he’s thankful for as he regains his composure. The hall is filled to the brim with aristocrats, bureaucrats, and other members of Hiashi’s courts. And among them, he knows, are a few of the potential suitors here to spend weeks vying their heirs to sweep the princess from her castle to their own. 

Ignoring the feeling of eyes, Sasuke walks forward. The soft clatters and rustling of his armor fill the hall, and he’s more than thankful he remembered to oil it to prevent any squeaking.

At the end of the aisle, hands clasped at her front, is Hinata.

For a moment his mind entertains the thought of a bride approaching her groom, and he has to grapple with himself to keep from breaking into a smile.

Reaching her after the agonizing walk, Sasuke bows, and then draws his sword, presenting the blade as he kneels. “My lady,” he begins, head declined. “I come before you this day to offer you all that I am: my blade, to cut down your foes; my shield, to protect you from harm; and my life, to be given in your stead should the need arise.”

The weight of his weapon then lifts, and he lets one arm fall to his side as the other braces atop his knee. It then settles instead upon his shoulders as she recites her reply.

“Brave knight, chosen above all others for your skill, your valor, your bravery and your strength. Today I accept your offer. Be my sword, my shield, and my most steadfast protector. May you uphold the traditions of all knights of this realm...and of your bloodline, strong and true. From this day forth...arise, Sasuke of the Uchiha: chosen knight of the princess Hinata of the Hyūga.”

With the ceremony complete, Sasuke brings himself to stand, accepting the blade with another bow before daring to meet her eyes.

They’re soft and light, so unlike his own dark gaze. In tandem, they seem to study his, each clearly trying to get a sense of the other. But they’re not afforded much time before he shifts to a salute, and the king approaches.

“With this long-standing tradition complete, my daughter is now of the age to be courted, and safe in her dealings with a knight of the kingdom at her side. Only the most suitable of princes will be able to take her hand and make her a queen.”

From there, the ceremony seems largely complete, and the guests are given free reign to mingle. Hinata, however, excuses herself to a balcony...and Sasuke follows.

He lingers near the door as she approaches the edge, laying hands atop the railing and staring out. Affording him a glance, she then gives a soft, almost somber smile. “...and so it begins,” she notes quietly.

“My lady?”

“I’m taken from a governess, and given to a knight. Not even a full day of peace to myself. But...I suppose that is simply how it goes.” Half-turning, she seems to appraise him. “...and how do you feel about…all of this?”

His brow furrows just a hair. “...feel…?”

“Surely you’d rather have grand adventures and glorious battles than spend your time attending a princess with so little freedom. I feel guilty...you’ve been trapped.”

“...I consider it an honor. My family has long produced protectors of the throne. As for seeking glory...I’d rather avoid it now.”

“...oh?”

“That would mean an attack on your ladyship. And as willing as I am to defend you, I also hope that no one would dare to harm you.”

“Such is the nature of royalty. There’s always some plot or ploy.” Her gaze casts back out past the castle.

After a pause, Sasuke dares to approach, standing beside her. “...I can think of far worse fates than being left in your company, my lady. I only hope I don’t encroach.”

That earns a humorless laugh. “There’s nothing to encroach. My life is hardly exciting. I keep mostly to myself.”

“You’ll have little peace now that you can be wed.”

Something seems to shift in her eyes. “...you swore to protect me...did you not?”

“I did.”

Looking back to him, Hinata searches his eyes, looking imploring. “...then, if I may be so bold...I would ask you protect me from that, as well.”

“...from suitors…? But, my lady, you -”

“I know what will become of me. I am the lesser daughter. My fate lies outside my lands, to the highest bidder. It is my sister who will keep our lands. And I...I will be fodder. Perhaps I’m a coward, but...I fear that fate. Marrying a man who will not love me. He’ll care only for my dowery. A sum to be paid to rid my father of me. And all that will remain to me, mine and only mine...will be you.”

Ever so slightly, Sasuke’s face slackens with surprise.

“...so. If you truly wish to keep your vow...you will protect me not just from harm of the flesh...but harm of the heart. My father will listen to you. He will trust a man’s judgment. If I tell you to rid a man from my roster of suitors...will you do it?”

“...of course. Anything for you, my lady.”

Relief seems to wash over her face, posture wilting. “...thank you. Your brother has spoken of you often...and he knew that I could trust you. I’m glad to hear his words were true.”

“My brother?”

“Yes. He’s told me much about you. He seemed to think that you would accept my odd request.”

He can’t help a small huff of a laugh. “...my duty is first and foremost to you, my lady.”

“Please...if you call me ‘my lady’ every waking moment of every day, I’ll go mad. If we are alone, you may call me Hinata. May I...in turn call you Sasuke?”

“I...would be honored...Hinata.”

“Soon you’ll learn that being royalty isn’t at all as glamorous as the commoners make it out to be,” she warns him softly. “But...it will be all the easier with you at my side.”

“...as I shall remain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not QUITE before midnight, but...well, a little earlier than usual lol
> 
> Just your typical knight in shining armor fic, ahaha - it was my first thought with this prompt. I have that pseudo-series with the other prince and princess 'story', but I thought it'd be fun to take a break from that with Sasuke as a knight, instead! If another prompt allows, I'll definitely be following this one up :3
> 
> But, for now, that's all from me! Thanks for reading~


End file.
